Metal Dignity
by Renee Tsukiyomi
Summary: Tsukiyomi Is a hard working, bored but rich employee; Tsukasa suggests he spends his savings on a new robot; She is Amu Hinamori, characteristic and realistic robot model that is now mistaken as a girl at school, and Ikuto has to sign her up. Amuto;


I walked into the cold-autumn air. It was a while since I had been outside, and not cooped up in my office apartment.

It is the year 2142, my name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, and I am seventeen. I live by myself, and work for a famous company named 'easter'. I have a little sister, who is fourteen. Her name is Utau, and I have a little floating kitten named Yoru. Your thinking I'm nuts right? Well in reality- Yoru is the only sane thing it seems. He is called a shugo chara I have been informed, and he is the one who can make my day better… but sure, I do flick him everytime he bothers me, but I get a little laugh out once in a while. Just a little one. Anyway, I have him, my sister, and my dad, who is somewhere around the world at this point in time, though I don't know where, since he visits when he wants too.

I go to school, don't get me wrong, I just… am on break right now.

I walked until I saw a familiar blond man, who's name is Tsukasa, and also one of the good workers at easter, and he well… is a real liar, but he makes lies seem innocent, which is really creepy, and impossible.

I sat down next to him, since he spotted me he probably wanted to chat, and since he already watched me and waved, I figure it's talk time.

"So, Tsukasa, how are you?" I made simple, almost emotionless conversation. "Good Ikuto, how about you?" He started. "just walking home so I don't freeze." I hinted annoyed'ly.

He chuckled. "That is all? You life sounds too boring for my taste." I snorted. "I didn't choose to be a boring office worker with lots of money to spare, and no life." He laughed again, then gasped. "oh, Ikuto, You should stop by the electronic maid company, I heard they are advanced in creations, and do whatever youwant! They won't say no, and they can carry your belongings with you, and so much more. They are pretty expensive, but you should buy one if you have extra money!" He told. "I don't care, I don't need one, because then I would use laziness for my life excuse." I simply replied, trying avoiding conversation. He laughed, standing up. " I recommend this company to you, you should go see their manager and he wil give you an advanced model. Just say Tsukasa is your friend." He laughed, and handed me a card with some label and a phone adress.

Tsukasa then walked away. But before he left he waved his hand, not facing me of course. "Have a good night Ikuto, and I suggest you go and see my friend. He loves company, and buyers." With that, all I could see was my feet, since I refused to look anywhere else.

I sighed. Maybe this mand was right. It couldn't hurt to try new things, and these years, anything is fun now. The thing is, that nobody has the money to buy these devices of our year.

I stood up, and made my wa to my apartment, stopping to my favorite taiyaki shop on the way no less.

I bit into my chocolate bread like dessert, flipping the channels of the television as yoru bit off the head end of the fish pancake.

_Robot maid huh? It couldn't hurt. I have too much money in my account, and letting it pile up is worse then being in dept to bills, because it keeps going, and it has nowhere to go._

_That's it, I'm going._

With those thoughts, I went to bed an hour later, and slept peacefully. Hopefully I would find one that wasn't a piece of annoying, cold, hard, metal, that would act heartless. What am I expecting though, a girlfriend? No, metal is metal, robots are robots, and a robot is heartless. I'll use those words forever I'm sure.

In the morning, I did my daily routine. Everything a girl would do, except for putting make-up on my face, I had a shower, put on clothes, brushed my teeth, and lightly combed my hair. My hair looked awefully better withought being groomed. **(a/n don't we know it! Fangirl screech! )** anyway, I grabbed my wallet and keys , and then I hopped in my car. I don't know specifac brand, because I don't remember names of hunks of metal. I'm not too fond of robots.

I shut the door to my car, and walked up the steps of the building that had newly appeared, and was apparently a big company, which I did not know.

I stood in the elevator as my thoughts ran around, and I found impatience punch me in the face. I called the person Tsukasa is so called friends with, but he didn't pick up, just a message saying to stop in his office if you have a complaint from the products, or wsh to suggest ideas to them, or possibly even buy something from them there and then.

I was tired, I wanted to go to work and eat my breakfast, but this came first because the manager is ony here in the 'noon'. Who does that? Certaily ont any proffesional company. It wouldn't hurt if he answered his phone sometime as well.

I walkedinto the office, tapping on the frame in door, as a plush chair turned around to reveal a blond man, with a blond, straight mustache, and bright, big eyes, -and looked much like Tsukasa.

" Retro electronics boss, how may I help you?" He asked. I smiled. "Tsukasa told me to come here, because you're a friend of his apparently.." I ended. He smield standing up.

"You're here for our new maid robot, aren't you?" He asked in a full voiced excitement tone. I smiled nervously, saying "Yes, how did you know?" He was already opening some secret door I didn't notice, and he was going down a hallway full of naked metallic bosies, probably prototypos for his maid-servant robo's.

" You want a specifac version, right?" I din't evern know what this male was talking about, since I'm not too knowing of robots myself. " I..guess Mr.?" "Tenado." He rteplied, and with those words I started, I continued. "Anyway I want something that won't annoy me, something not too… shall I call it emotionless and boring?" He stopped, and turned around, with his smile wiped right off, like shampoo at a car wash.

"Mr Tenado, are you fine?" Iasked as he walked closer to me, and whipspered in my earhole, "you want our latest one right? I wasn't supposed to sell this one, it's a prototype, but it's our best model so far so follow me."

The employementy boss walked rather fast, and I had to follow, since the hall was almost black, other than the neon bleu lights lining our trail, I would get lost in the dark, or just be trapped and alone, not like I wasn't used to the aloneness of life already so far.

"Here we are." He said, fli[pping a light in the darkest end of the path, and when the big light turned on. It proved bigger than I imagined. It was a white, echoing room, full of nails and bolts holding the metal area alive. He pushed a code lock on a key pad in the center wall, and a vault opened. Inside was a realistic, human being wearing a maid outfit, with pink, baby like hair made of nylon acrylic I'm sure, and long, closed eyes, with burnt black eyelashes. She was beautiful, and she had the all-so perfect skin, and by perfect, I mean a clean slate of brushed light plastic, with a tint of pink on her apples of her face.

He looked at me. "Would you like this model?" hew chuckled plainly. "Her name is Amu Hinamori."

I looked at the proffesor. "Hinamori Amu? She has a name?" I asked curiously, wonding why she wasn't a legal amout of digits rather than a common houshould name or such. Though don't think I've heard that name before, I sure have not.

"Yes yes, her name is because she is very realistic, I don't go naming the special robots numbers you know!" He laughed like Ellen may have said something funny. Nothing was funny though of course, he was just laughing at his own joke.

I looked at her. " Boss, why is she so called, 'realistic'?" I asked, staring at the well made impressioned fake human, hoping there was no other reason. He looked at me, with some sort of nervous, lying look in his eyes, as his face flattedned. "There she is, isn't she realistic, you think?" He approved toward her. I didn't see why, but I felt he wasn't telling me something about her. Correction, 'it'.

A while later, I gound myself staring at the review mirror to check at the sleep looking girl in the passengers seat back behind me. I sure hope that the police does not tyhink I killed somebody.. I stared at the lifeless, unbreathing hunk of metal sitting up with a seat belt on, as I neared my house.

As I opened the door, I also had high hopes that my neibors didn't see me bringing this thing inside. It would look weird, and look like I either am pulling inside my sleeping neice or something, because she fell asleep in the car, or it would look like kid nap and such.

I placed her on my couch, sitting on the floor across from. I stared unconsiously.

She looked well made. She had the nylon, hot pink locks, each strand individually sewed in her head, which was also made of metal, but had a layer of persistant, really-hard-to-break plastic. It was't shiny, it was a soft texture, like she was wering make-up, though no blemishes hiding underneath. She had closed eyes, which right now I questioned the color of, so that would mean I had to turn her on soon. She had the lightest ounce of freckles too… Ikuto, just turn the switch already!

I snapped my thoughts offline like a robot just to get the instruction manuel to use a robo.

"Okay, so I plug… no.." I looked at the interesting manuel, consisting of tons of miniature Japanese symbols that were now too small to read, so I had to figure out how to make her work myself I guess.

I tilted her head forward, and looked around her neck, and her back for the 'on' switch, like most children toys had on an unseen part. As I pulled her head forward, leaning over her, I smelled candy. Candy scented hair? That man went all out for making a robot. I didn't see why somebody would waste their time tying to make human alikes, when they could just have a baby of there own, which worked fine, and didn't need to be activated either you know.

I pikced up a lock of her hair, scent of candies wiffing through my nostils. I found the switch. It was silver, and tiny so it wouldn't be noticed, but it was a switch. I flicked it, and stood a few steps back.

As her nose started to twitch, she let her frowned face turn to a straight line, and her pale, large eyes flicked open, light shot through her golden orbs, as if she had golden eyes. I mean, of course she did not have literal light shining thorugh her eyes, but there she had beautiful golden, amber crusted eyes.

She didn't do more than a rumbling sound came from her body, then she suddenly seemed human amazingly. She had a smile now plastered on her face, as she blinked rapidly a few times. "Hello, I'm Amu Hinamori, glad to be of service to you-?" She ended off, trailing as she waited for me to answer.

"Ikuto." I emotionlessly said. "last name how about?" it asked, large smiling plastered through her jaw. They sure made her responsive. "Just Ikuto." I replied, still showing no emotion. He upper brow twitvched a few times as she held a smile.

" You don't talk much, do you Ikuto?" She invasively asked.

"Not really," I replied, flicvking on the television through another robot I call the remote, "Could you get me a sandwich, robot?" I dully replied, and asked a new favor. She walked up behind me, in which, was behind the couch because I had sitten down. "You can call me anything-" "good" I interuppted. " But robot." She had slits of anger in her words, signiling she didn't want to be called that. I turned to her. "You're my servant, so you have to listen to me, plus I can call you whatever you want." I changed the channel. A type of singing contest was taking place this Saturday, according to the news, though didn't care.

She walked out to the kitchen, tripping slightly. "As you wish."

Amu's point of view

I cannot believe this! Bright sunlight, light in my eyes, and I can speak, and I feel, so-so alive, but what is this feeling, is it what I would call hapiness? I'm not too sure, though it was all ruined by a man named Ikuto.

He's been rude to me, as he sits on his couch, giving me orders, and not respecting my wishes. I'm not fake, I'm a real human as well as him! I just.. ca't remember anything. From anytime. Or anywhere. When was the last time, I saw..anything? It's so weird, It's like I know everything, though I've never been awake, and it feels like I'm perfectly fit, and I feel fine, not sick, or anything.

I buttered the bread with peanut spread. This was going to be annoying, Ikuto annoying my everyday purposes and workings for his unnecessary things, I have a life too! Don't I? (A/N: if you didn't guess now, she doesn't know she's made of metal) As I walked over to the couch, with a peanut butter sandwich in hand, I sat down beside him temporarily, hoping he would like the sandwhich, that I filled so much with my love of a new day. I was going to pass it to him, when he smashed the plate to the ground. "What was wrong with it?" I blinked. He coughed, trying to obviously clear some gunk out his voice to yell, "I'm allergic, idiot." I was now annoyed. I usulaly would have an up-beat, positive attitude I'm sure, but this man annoys me. "why would I know that?" I asked, pleadingly, plus I stood on my foot. He looked at me, and stood up. "Huh, looks like this is why he didn't say your so realistic, because you act just like a snobby five year old! Maybe I should just return this junk now." He was purely annoyed by my little attitude, only because he started it though. I needed a stress reliever pronto.

"A five year old? You're the one who is getting too upset because I didn't know your allergies, and if you wanted me to know that, you should have told me more than to make you a sandwhich!" I whispered loud enough, looking to the side and finding his carpet amusing. It was like little hunched over llama fur. Soft too.

He dropped the phone on the window sill. "He really did sell me a piece of junk, Tsuakasa said they wouldn't talk back.." I didn't't understand, "they? What do you mean, I am just a human being like you and anybody else!" I shouted, and saw him bawling into a hunched shape with laugheter out. What was so funny about why I was curious?

Choking giggles out, he looked up to me. "h-human?" He looked livelier than I ever seen him in my 10 minute so far lifespan. "You're a piece of metal, didn't you know?" he sat down again, shaking his brain around, while I sat here, breaking inside. Somehow, I don't even understand it myself.

I'm a robot? A pece of… iron… made into realistic objects huh?

I felt my heart If I had one. Shatter.

I felt my face frown back to normal, as I walkedpast him into the kitchen, attempting once again to make him food. "what are you doing?" He persistantly and annoyedly asked me. "Making you a sandwhich. So what kind?" I asked, not facing him.

My heart- again, If it was possible, was hurting from those thoughts.

Just a robot.

I sighed. I never liked to lose my cool, especially around a stupid machine. Bt wat was wrong with this one, she didn't obey me?

We'll right now she was making me a sandwhich, and she was listening… but I think her programming is screwd because she doesn't know she's under my control?

She's weird.. It's weird..

As she came by with the fron on her face with the sandwich, she left the room.

That look. It could just…. Nevermind. Though se was pretty humiliated im sure.. she didn't know she was made out of human waste..

Those eyes.. were so saddening.. they held such pain, and for a robot, that's pretty uncommon.

I wanted to go see… if it was okay…

I got up, sighing. I walked to the upstairs bedroom , where the sobs eruppted from.

Was she crying? She couldn't be…. It was.. impossible.

I opened the door. I found my Shugo chara, Yoru, flying around her head, and attempting _to comfort her. Yoru, you bum, she cannot see you._

I sighed, and walked in my bedroom.

Ok, so I'm not full on evil.

I put my hand on her back, and rubbed back and forth. I never really notice the clothing she was weraing.. she was wering a skin-tight suit that had elecrtival colorful, beams running through the edges, and it was black. The beams must be the oil in her tank or something, I don't know. I wasn't too great with building robots either. She stood up unexpectedly, and was now taller than me because I was crouched down.

She sniffed, and held her hand in front f her eyes, and rubbed them. Though obviously no tears were leaving her eyes.

She sighed. "I'm fine.." she whispered, leaving the room. "I'll go back to work-"

I laughed. I could attempt at this sweetness thing. "you don't have to. Soyy, I'm just grumpy since I have a lot of work, lately." She looked at me. "Work?" I nodded. She new what that was, right? "Work for what?" she pushed. "oh, a company called Easter. It's just office work, and solving insurance and arranging dates for programs-"

"I can do it!" She yelped. I arched my eyebrow. "what?" "I can do that! I love organizing!" she whispered, happily. It's weird that this robot gave off so many emotions. "Ok, go for yourself, amd try, just don't use pen so if you mess it up I can fix it. I said, lying on my bed, pointing to my work desk filled with filing sheets.

She sat down almost right after I said so, and she was done a full sheet of paper in seconds. I felt my face sweat in confusion. (anime guys, not like sweating from a workout. Just the little awkward teardrop on the side of his cheek.)

I looked over one of the finished papers she place to the side, and it was right.

"how, do you know how to do this?" I asked, as she was finished the third. "Oh, I was a buisness accountant once, I had to deal with stuff like this a lot. I questioned her. Didn't that Tsukasa look aalike boss tell me she is a new model? A prototype even? How was she-

"I guess my strange memories are kind of weird, I just remembered that too, but when I was awakened, I felt like it was a new life.. now..' she trailed off. She knows she's a robot, but she still has memories? That's really strange….

"I guess that's weird, coming from a… 'robot'" she choked on the word robot. _Agreed._

I held my head, as she finished the eighteenth paper. "Done!" she cheered.

Standing up, she dropped the papers in front of me. All of them were better planned then I could have done. "How did yo-?" I shook my head.

"your very good at buisness work, you should help me with this more often!" She smiled. "I can help you with this all the time if you'd like!" she chimed. I smirked. _Perfect idea._

So, It has been a few days now, And Amu helped do chores around the house, and she also cooks, and cleans, and does a lot of useful, interesting things.

Though she has been happier too, like she isn't upset.

Correction, 'it' .

"Ikuto, where do you want your laundry?" she chimed. He rolled his eyes, taking them off of his book. "On my bed please, I've told you that five times already.." she laughed. "sorry!"

for a robot, she had a bad memory.

Oh yeah. It dawned on me that school was starting again tomarrow. It was winter break currently.

"amu!" I shouted. "yes?" she chirped across the hall. "I'm going to school tomarrow, could you help me with my algebra and fractions? Oh, and my current events project?" I begged, yelling.

She sighed loudly. "sure, after I'm done your paperwork." I coughed, getting up to get coffee.

I was honestly going to get stupider just by letting her do my work. H well, she liked work, it kept her lively anywho.

Drinking coffee, I sat up straighter in my dinning chair.

I sighed. Tomarrow is when it gets longer days again.

I sighed, trying to get organized. I couldn not depend on my packing robot for everything, and I needed to give her a break or she would like- bust?

I tried to hold all my things, but it wouldn't work. Papers would shuffle other sides of my arms, anyway.

I growled to myself, until somebody took my papers from my hands. "here, this may help." She smiled, grabbing my stuff perfectionally.

"you sure you can carry that?" I asked as we walked down the cement streets, and past our neighboring houses around us. She chuckled. "I'm fine. I like doing this." She replied, smiling. If she was real, I would question her.

When we arrived at the school, I got dissaproving looks from the girls who obviously 'liked' me, and 'watched' me, all day long.

I sighed. "maybe you should go home for now.." I stopped in front of her. She winked at me. "Not until I get these to your classroom, you'll drop these things everywhere!"

It won't take too long. "Fine." I agreed, as we walked to my classsroom. Once we were in, I watched her prop all my textbooks on top one another, until some of the sane girls walked in our room. "Look! It's Ikuto-san, and a, girl?" I stiffened my body.

Oh no, she's not a student here, son't get any wrong ideas!

The shorter, wavy haired blond laughed at me. "Ikuto finally found a girlfriend? That isn't surprising, but if she's a keeper, is the question.." she sighed. The one with pigtails commented next. "Who is she ikuto? Is she your girl friend, or just a close buddy? If so, is she tranferring to this school?"

Don't get your hopes up.

"uh, uhm, she's my-" a hand was on my shoudler as my teacher walked up behind me, giving me a glare. "You know, of all people Tsukiyomi, that you need all students under the age of eighteen in school grounds, or educated, like in the law."

It was true, the law nowadays of 2142, it was pure law for all children under 18 years of age to not be in class. Sigh.

"She's not signed up yet." I gave in.

he smiled creepily. "Well, let's get her signed up..then. now shall we?"

Renee: Sorry I had to write this over again, I just wanted to make these chapters longer, because I am going to work harder on these kind of things, and another thing, I also didn't really.. keep a few of my stories. I deleted about five of them.. maybe less?

You can check for yourself, but two or three of my pokemon stories are missing now, and Amuto days to be is deleted- too.

Sorry about the inconvienance, I just don't have time to finish some of these stories!


End file.
